Pushing The Season
by Drathon54
Summary: Spring is approaching and when Alvin takes an accidental peak at a certain Chipette, he decides to let his instincts take over and plan on how to claim his prize... Better than summary sounds! CGI Version  07, 09, 11  Characters...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm really sorry if I suck! I'm a new writer, I started about a month ago and one of my online friends let me have his old account so I remade it into my own... Sorry about this being short, but it's all I could think of, sorry!**

* * *

><p>Lights lit up, crowds cheered, and curtains pulled away on an active Spring Vavation concert night. They all watched as a man appeared on the stage, wearing a suit and looking very excited to be in the spot that he was standing in at that moment. He looked around the crowd with pride and then he rose a hand, signaling the crowd to calm before he spoke,<p>

"Tonight, I bring you the Chipmunks and Chipettes, who is excited?" he asked loudly and the crowd went wild, cheering, screaming, clapping, any possible action to show their excitement. He smiled while watching the crowd and signaled to Dave that it was time.

Dave looked to the Chipmunks and Chipettes and told them, "Alright guys, it's time, go on and get out there!"

They all nodded and rushed onto the stage full of excitement as they began their performance.

The performance was soon over and everyone was leaving the stage with pride and achievement for an excellent performance.

The chipmunks all wore their signature sweaters but the Chipettes had changed their style and fashion.

Brittany wore a pink sleeve-less shirt with string straps over her shoulders and a red skirt. Jeanette wore a denim jacket and skirt with a purple shirt, and Eleanor wore a white shirt with green sleeves and a dark green skirt.

They had all went to a shared dress room and were changing while chatting.

"They were all over me!" Brittany said with a light smile.

"Sure Brittany… Don't forget there was six of us out there…" Jeanette said.

Alvin was fixing his fur and dropped his comb nearby so he jumped down under the table to retrieve it.

Brittany had taken off her skirt and was taking off her shirt when Alvin looked up and froze. Brittany was standing above him, and from the fact that she only wore a skirt and fur, he had a very clear view of the prize of any chipmunk, exposed as it always has been but he was only now taking in the sight.

It was the Chipmunks and Chipettes first mature Spring Season, and they were taking new notices of each other, but Alvin was taking in the first sight. He stared for a few seconds before snapping back to reality and he realized what he was doing. He couldn't let the spring season get to his head, sure he loved Brittany, but this wasn't love, this was animal instincts making him want what he saw. But deep down, he knew he wouldn't be able to fight his spring instincts, he was already losing control and was already making plans in his head. He knew the Chipettes would go into heat some time soon, and at that point they would be so desperate to mate, whether they truly wanted it or not, and they all knew Dave was keeping an eye open for it.

So he started planning how to secretly make Brittany's heat come faster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's an update, bye!**

* * *

><p>It was later than night, when all the chipmunks and chipettes were spread out on the couch or floor watching the television. Alvin wasn't very focused on the television though, for Brittany had decided to lay on her stomach where her night gown that only went to her stomach or waist, so Alvin sat down on a spot behind her and ended up enjoying the view in front of him instead of what ever show was playing on the television.<p>

He watched her small chipmunk vulva and wondered what could happen to it when it was in heat. He decided he should ask his crazily smart brother Simon later when they were alone.

And so later he did when they were in the Chipmunks and Chipettes room later, but it was only him and Simon.

"Simon, I want to talk to you about heat." Alvin said to Simon.

"Okay Alvin, what do you want to know?" Simon asked while he was, coincidently reading a book about it.

"Well, earlier, at the concert, I was getting my comb I dropped and I looked up and saw Brittanys- um-…."

"If your looking for a less embarrassing and more smart term to use, then call it vulva Alvin, and yes, I know what you speak of."

Alvin felt a blush.

"Yeah, I saw it… and now my mind goes a little crazy about it…"

"That's just your animal instincts for mating, it is spring afterall Alvin."

"So, what happens to a chipette in heat?"

"Well, when Brittany, I guess we're talking about, goes into heat, she'll want to mate with a male… badly… but that's the final phase of it."

"Oh… What will the… well… what will it look like? He asked blushing.

"During the first phase, it'll get a little pink and she'll be a little moody… during the second phase, it'll swell and she'll think about mating a lot, during the 3rd phase, it'll turn red and she'll be desperate…"

"Is there anyway to make it go faster?" Alvin asked.

"Any kind of sexuall stuff will make it come faster during spring, she supposed to go into heat in ten days, as will the other chipettes."

"Thanks bro!" Alvin said and left Simon.

It was late in the night and Alvin woke up with a grin. He knew what he had to do to speed up Brittany's heat so he went over to her bed and, good for him, she had kicked the blankets off, so all she wore was that short night gown.

He watched her exposed private and then smiled with the new idea he had. He took his paw and took one finger and gently rubbed it around in circles around her vulva, bringing Brittany to fidget a little in her sleep.

Alvin continued throughout the night for a couple of hours until he thought he might have sped up her heat then he went back to sleep.


End file.
